Life Unexpected
by MarieMCullen
Summary: Bella is known as little 'Miss Perfect'. Things aren't always as they seem, when she ends up pregnant by bad boy, Edward Cullen, their life will turn upside down. Will they be able to deal with everything life throws at them? . Rated 'M' for adult themes.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns any and all _Twilight_ characters that may appear or be listen in this story. No copyright or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. No copyright infringement is intended.

**UPDATE 11-02-10: I APPOLOGIZE IF YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER ALERT! So sorry for any unconvenience, I just noticed there was false information on Renee. For those of you who read this chapter already, you didn't miss much, I had accidently wrote that Renee & Charlie had yet not had a divorce and Sue was pregnant. However, it was my mistake. Renee & Charlie DID IN FACT get a divorce! Sue and Charlie are now married and expecting twins. Agian, sorry for the inconvenience. - Chapter 2 will be posted very, very soon (:**

**OUTFITS & CHARACTERS WILL BE POSTED ON PROFILE! (:**

* * *

**Life Unexpected**

**Ch.1 – The Beginning of the End ; Isabella PoV**

**

* * *

****August 2007**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course, Bella! It's a bonfire, not a runway, you need to be _casual_."

I bit nervously on my bottom lip as I took in the reflection of myself on my floor-length mirror. My best friend, Alice and I were going to the end of summer bash down at First Beach in La Push, it was a yearly ritual, one which I had missed the last two years.

This year, however, Alice insisted on us going. I would have refused, except she used the guilt card on me saying I couldn't let my younger sister, Vanessa miss out on a 'right of passage'.

This was normal for all of the students at Forks High. One week before the beginning of the school year they would create some big day out of it. It would always be on a Saturday at around noon or sometime around that time.

The day was used for swimming, volleyball, football, and just lounging around. Then as the sun would set, the real party started. There would be different groups of kids; the ones in charge of the bonfire, the cooks, the alcohol suppliers and then the others.

I really had no idea how it all worked but Alice was the one that usually filled me in. It was the biggest and most memorable day for all high school students.

Currently, Alice, Nessie and I were getting ready to head down to the beach. It was still an hour before noon but we still had to stop by for our other friend, Angela and then to the grocery store to pick up some snacks.

Alice had dressed me in a burgundy, form fitting V-neck shirt with some short shorts and my converse. Underneath I was wearing my bathing suit in-case I went swimming. My hair was done in a high, messy - yet stylish - bun and I only had chap stick and sunscreen.

"I know, I'm just really nervous. I don't know what to expect tonight," I sighed, walking over to my queen-sized bed and flopping down on it.

A few seconds later the right side of the bed dipped where Alice was now sitting cross-legged. "Don't worry about it, just let loose for tonight. I promise it'll be fun! Besides, there will be cute guys there!"

I groaned. Alice was such a flirt, she would always be talking to a new guy each week. She said she was playing the field until she found 'The One'. I told her she was crazy, I mean, who in their right mind tries to find her husband in High School? Not me, apparently.

"Alice, we already know all the guys from school, there's no cute ones left!" I exclaimed, smirking when she stuck her tongue out at me.

Though sometimes Alice could be a bit of a handful, she was my one true best friend. I could trust her with my life. We had met in kindergarten when this older boy pushed me off the slide causing me to break my arm with the fall. She bit him and then kicked his shin demanding he tell me sorry and get me 'fixed'.

At the time I found her to be quite a bossy little thing but now I just found humor in someone as tiny as little Alice Brandon making a first grader cry.

Alice was a tiny girl, she stood just under five-feet with short, black, spiky hair and big, bright blue eyes. Her features were almost elfin-like from her short stature but she was also extremely beautiful. I often found myself jealous from her looks. Next to her I probably looked like a hobo with my brown hair and brown eyes. I was a plain Jane although Alice would slap me anytime I said so. She said I was beautiful, but I didn't see it.

She was the one that turned head whenever we went out. I was just the mousy girl next to her that got stuck with the wing-man.

Life was so unfair sometimes.

I was brought out of my inner-musings when Nessie slammed the door open looking furious as can be. I sat up quickly, asking her hesitantly what was wrong.

She groaned in frustration, yanking at the hem of her shirt. "Renèe is what's wrong! She called dad telling him I was dressed like a street walker and now he's saying if I don't change I don't go! How the fuck is this," she said, motioning to her shorts and tank top. "Too revealing? Fucking psycho bitch."

I gasped, my eyes widening at what she called our mother. "Nessie!"

"What?" She spat, her sea-blue eyes turning a deadly shade of black. "Don't act like you've never heard a curse word, and you know what I'm saying is the fucking truth. I wish dad would just tell her to fuck off already, I can't stand that vapid bitch. I can't wait until she leaves again, Sue is much more of a mother than she is."

There was no use arguing with her when she was this worked up, besides, it was the truth. Our step-mom, Sue was a much better mother figure than the woman that gave us birth. She was caring and understanding, she was well loved. Though Sue was much younger than Charlie, she really was fit to be a mom, which was a good thing since she was currently pregnant with twins.

Instead of saying anything else, I got up off the bed and went to dig around my closet. Once I found what I needed, I threw it over my shoulder at Nessie and went back to grab us some beach towels from the bathroom closet.

"What's this for?" Nessie asked once I came back out.

"It's a shirt, just throw it on over the tank to get Renèe off your back. Once we get in the car you can take it off."

**xoxo**

When we arrived at First Beach, the party was already in full swing. There were bodies everywhere, I noticed many of the guys were playing football along the shore while some girls were trying to tan. It really was a beautiful sight. The sun was high above us, reflecting back rays of warmth while the few people out swimming were causing ripples in the dark blue water.

I smiled. I knew I had made the right decision in letting Alice drag me down here.

The day promised for a lot of fun.

"Oh my gosh," I heard Alice whisper behind me.

"What?" I asked, following her gaze out to the pack of guys throwing the football around.

I raised my hand up above my eyebrows so I could shade my eyes to get a better look at whatever had caught her attention.

"Edward Cullen is back," she stage whispered, pointing to a bare chested body with unnatural bronze colored hair. "And he's looking might fine!"

She was right. Edward Cullen was the most gorgeous guy in the history of forever. He used to play football for our school freshman year so his six-foot something frame had a nice build. He was lean, yet muscled in all the right areas. His eyes were a stunning shade of emerald green and he had a face to die for with his strong jaw, high cheekbones, straight nose and full, pouty lips. He was an Adonis in the flesh. Of course, being that beautiful had its drawbacks.

There's a reason why he was well known around the school. Heck, he was known around the town! Edward Cullen was a type 'A' man whore and our resident bad boy. Sophomore year he got kicked out of school when he was caught having sexual intercourse with his a girl under the football bleachers. Now, he was back and just by looking at him I knew he hadn't changed one bit. If possible, he had got worse during the time frame he was gone.

The way the sun was shining down on him, I could see a flash of silver on his left brow and there was definitely some ink on him. From my spot near the parking lot I didn't get a good look, but I knew what a tattoo looked like, I wasn't stupid.

"Whatever, he's still the same old Edward" I replied once I noticed Alice had been waiting for my reply.

She looked at me, lips pursed as in deep concentration. I was starting to feel nervous under her scrutinizing gaze so I rolled my eyes, and walked over to my Range Rover to help Nessie and Angela grab the bags of meat – for the hot dogs and burgers – and the beach bag.

Right then and there, I promised myself that I would stay as far away as possible from, Edward Cullen and I'd make sure Nessie did the same.

**xoxo**

"It's so hot!" Alice whined, fanning herself with a Frisbee that someone had brought to play with. "Let's go out and swim."

Vanessa quickly agreed while Angela and I looked at her skeptically. It really was hot now that we'd been out in the sun for a while, but I didn't feel comfortable being half naked out there while there were more beautiful girls here.

I was nothing special. I felt ridiculous in the two-piece bikini Alice had suggested I wear, it barely covered anything at all.

"I don't know, Al" I mumbled, biting my bottom lip.

She sighed, already unbuttoning her black shorts. "Quit being so melodramatic, I know you're worrying about how people will see you. What you don't see is that you're gorgeous and you have a great ass which will warrant the attention of more than just one guy tonight, so quit being a party pooper and strip, now." She demanded.

There was no point arguing with her once she got into The Pose. Where her hand were on her hips, right foot tapping and eyebrow raised.

I quickly took off my shoes and socks before standing up and pulling off my shirt. Alice was busy dragging away Nessie towards the most crowded part of the beach while Angela laid back on her beach towel.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nope, I told Alice I was on my period so she let it go," she laughed.

"You suck, if I didn't love you so much I would rat you out right this instant." I grumbled, shimming down my shorts.

Angela laughed at my disgruntlement. I should have made up some lie like that too.

**xoxo**

Ten hours. Ten grueling long hours. That's how long we had been on this beach for.

The sun had already disappeared and had been replaced by the beautiful full moon overhead.

I could faintly smell the remains of the food in air which were slowly being over powered by the smell of alcohol and weed along with the musky scent of the firewood burning.

Seeing as it was early Autumn, the night was slightly chilly. The senior guys had built a very large fire pit where were all now huddled around, trying to get some warmth into our skin. The beer I had been nursing for the past few minutes was now warm and gross, disgusted, I emptied out the bottle behind me before excusing myself to go retrieve a new one.

In the back of my mind I realized I shouldn't be drinking anymore, I had had already my fair share of alcohol, thanks to the shots I had done earlier with a whole bunch of others. Then there was the bottle of Grey Goose that Alice and I had shared. Too much damn alcohol. I couldn't help it though, now that I had drank some, I felt the need to just get plastered like everyone else.

"Hey, will you get me one, too?" Nessie asked as I stood up, brushing off the sand from my bottom.

"Whatever," I muttered, knowing this would only be her third since we got here. Since she was the youngest out of; Alice, Angela and me, we had appointed her as designated driver.

I shivered as I walked – or should I say _stumbled -_ a few feet away where the beer chest was, as I was reaching inside, a familiar velvety voice called my attention from behind me.

My body stiffened, an involuntary reaction to his near presence.

Fuck.

The only promise I made myself earlier and already I'm breaking it.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to ready myself to tell him to leave me alone.

Slowly turning around, my resolve to get him as far away as possible came crashing down. His emerald green eyes burned into my brown ones with such intensity I felt my knees trying to give on me.

"Uh...h-hi?" I stuttered like the idiot I was. I wouldn't lie though. With a single 'hello', Edward Cullen turned me into a puddle of nothingness. He was that hot.

He smirked, that 'panty dropping' smile that I had seen him give to more girls than I could count whenever he wanted something. Like getting in their pants. My heart started beating faster against my chest to the point I thought it would for sure beat right out.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing on her own all the way down here?"

Wait, what? Did he just call me beautiful?

_Edward Cullen just called me, Isabella Swan, beautiful! _

I thought I might just die right then and there.

It was embarrassing the way this stunningly handsome..._man_, corrupted my very being.

"I-I, uh, beer?" I squeaked embarrassingly. Dear God, why didn't a hole just open up right now and swallow me in? It'd be one hundred times better than being here with _him_ and actually _squeaking_.

He let out a deep, throaty chuckle as he scratched his stomach underneath the black tank he was wearing. My sight was getting hazy due to all the alcohol I had drank already and I knew I was sporting a nice buzz, if I wasn't drunk already.

"You're so beautiful."

Oh. My. Gosh. Had I just said that aloud?

"What?"

"I said you're beautiful...gorgeous even, your eyes are so... _green."_

It's official. I was _not_ to have anymore alcohol. Ever. I was already spitting out word vomit, embarrassing myself and calling the most dangerous guy in Forks, beautiful.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward's lips were on mine, moving with such force that I stumbled back a little bit. His lips were so soft against mine. His big, calloused hands grabbed my hips roughly, I felt a surge of electricity where my shirt had ridden up and his hands were actually on my skin.

Soon tongues were touching, and moans and groans were escaping both of us as I crushed myself closer to him. I could feel _all_ of him, and he was...hard.

"I want you," he whispered against my lips.

"Then take me," I replied without an ounce of hesitation.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know this is short, but I promise future chapters will be longer! Also, this was a 'choppy' chapter as you can tell by the breaks in between, but I don't see many of those coming along anymore. This is my first try at writing a multi-chapter story so PLEASE be nice! I happily take constructive criticism but please don't send flares. I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER NOR DO I BELIEVE TO BE. I'm just trying my hand at writing. **

**Anyway, please excuse and and all mistakes. I do NOT have a BETA.**

**That's all, sorry for the long AN. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! (:**

**Love, Marie.**


	2. High School Drama

**AN: I just want to thank all the readers, reviewers and those of you who fav'd and alerted this story! I'm blown away by the response to it. Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the chapter coming also! If you have any questions or comments, don't forget to ask in a review. I promise to reply to every single one. Now, without further ado, I give you...Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns any and all _Twilight_ characters that may appear or be listen in this story. No copyright or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Life Unexpected **

**Chapter 2: -Isabella-**

**

* * *

**

The sound of my alarm clock woke up me early Monday morning, alerting me to the fact that it was now, officially, the first day of Junior year.

I would have been excited.

I really would of. If it weren't for the simple fact that I had no desire whatsoever to face anyone at school. Though I knew it wasn't possible that they knew about my little rendezvous with Edward Cullen, I still felt paranoid that maybe someone _had_ seen or heard something. After all, wouldn't someone notice that both of us were missing?

Probably not.

The day after the bonfire I had a terrible hangover which only served to block me of any memories I might have had. I guess that was a better alternative to the fact that just a few days later, once the haziness in my brain had been removed the events from the night hit me like a wrecking ball. I felt like a fraud for giving in so easily to the schools biggest player.

Me. Straight 'A' student, college oriented, perfect attendance _and_ criminal record carrying, 'little Miss Perfect' Isabella Swan was one more peg on Edward Cullen's bedpost. Okay, so not _technically_ since we weren't in a bed, but I digress, I had slept with him just hours after I had promised myself to stay away from him.

I was stupid. There was no way around the fact that I had lost my virginity to him.

I was ashamed of myself for being so weak in a time for strength.

What hurt the most, however, was the fact that I knew that it meant nothing to him. I was just another girl he had fucked.

That's all it was. There was nothing slow about our nigh. It was just pure raw, hard, sex.

_Mind-blowing sex_.

Okay, so maybe it was amazing sex, but it still didn't change anything.

Today everything would go back to normal. Or as normal as it could get.

With a heavy, resigned sigh, I crawled out of bed as I hit the alarm clock so it would shut up. I shivered slightly at the feel of the cold carpet in my bedroom.

I took a quick warm shower, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and making sure to shave my legs in-case they made us dress out in gym. The water started turning cold so I hastily turned off the tap, wrapping myself in my fluffy white towel and stepping out of the glass shower.

I plugged in my blow dryer before wandering into my bedroom to dress in my previously chosen outfit of jeans, button-down shirt and tan boots.

Fifteen minutes later, my hair was sleek straight, my breath minty fresh and my backpack was packed with the school essentials. I grabbed my cellphone off it's charger on my desk along with my backpack and headed downstairs where the smell of french toast, bacon and eggs were wafting from.

Sue and her pregnant belly were next to the stove where she was busy scrambling eggs while at the same tine turning over bacon. I set my bag down on one of three chairs placed by the island/breakfast bar before giving her a morning hug and asking if she needed any help.

"Be a dear and grab a cup of coffee for your father. I have everything under control here," she answered, flitting around the kitchen like a madwoman.

I couldn't blame her though. Ever since the doctor put her on 'bed rest' two weeks ago due to her high-risk pregnancy, she had been doing nothing but cooking and cleaning all the time. Dad, Ness and I had tried everything to get her to calm down but she wouldn't listen. She kept saying she was fine and that she would make sure that she didn't overexert herself.

I had once accidentally over-heard her telling my dad that she needed to be felt useful. If she was just in bed she felt like the worst mother and wife for not being able to cook or clean for us. Dad gave in after that but only after she promised that she would only do light cleaning and she was, under no circumstance, to climb the stairs. It was a good thing the master bedroom was on the first floor as was the laundry room, Sue didn't need to put herself or my baby brother and sister in any danger. Since it was a multiple pregnancy and Sue was in her late thirty's the doctor had told her it would be normal to go into preterm.

"Hello, you okay there, sweetie?"

Snapping myself out of my daze, I blushed when I saw Sue starring at me like I had just grown a third head.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you if you could get your father's coffee and then you just went into a daze or something," she giggled, turning back to the food.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry."

Walking over to the coffee maker, I grabbed a mug from the cabinet above and filled it up with the dark, disgusting liquid that was coffee. I had never been one to enjoy the caffeine loaded drink though Charlie was an avid drinker, as well as Sue before she got pregnant.

"Are you excited about school?"

"Not exactly," I muttered, placing the mug on the setting next to mine before going to help her plate up the food.

She glanced over at me with a concerned expression that did nothing to make me feel better. "Why is that? You're always excited about school." She paused giving me a knowing look. "Is it because your sister is going to be there now? Don't worry, it won't be that bad. She can behave herself when necessary."

Not wanting to say something to give away the real reason, I just went along with her hypothesis. "Uh, yeah, I just don't want her getting in trouble. That's all."

Sue hummed in acknowledgment just as Charlie and Ness entered the kitchen. "Morning, kid" Charlie greeted me with a kiss to the forhead.

I smiled, kissing his cheek in return. "Morning, dad."

Ness gave me a hug while Sue and Charlie kissed each other chastely and dad rubbed her swollen belly. She was about to pop soon, it was just a matter of time.

It always amazed me how much love both of them shared. They had met five years ago at the local diner, Sue was the new cashier and dad was the frequent customer. I didn't know the full story, but Charlie swore up and down that it was love at first sight. He had just divorced my Ness and I's birth mother, Renee a year prior because she was a gold-digging bitch. She tried to suck my father dry of all his money though it didn't quite work out since she had drunkenly signed a Pre-nup before their marriage.

I was glad Charlie was smart enough to get that document signed before he married her. Something told me that even back then, he had a feeling that Renee wasn't really who she claimed to be.

Two years ago, Renee started coming around by the house every few months trying to weasel her way into Charlies' bank accounts or at least into his safe. Last week, however, she had stooped to the lowest of the lows.

Renee had tried to claw her way into Ness and I's good side to try and get _us_ to give her a chunk of our trust or college funds. Tough luck there. We were both aware of her slimy ways and there was no way we were buying her crap.

She had finally got what she deserved. To be alone. I doubted she'd stay that way much longer, I knew what she was capable of and if I knew her at all, I could see her trying to grab herself a rich husband to take care of all her needs.

I shuddered at the disgusting image.

If I had to thank Renee for one thing in my life, I'd thank her for being the way she is. Crazy as it may sound. If it weren't because of her ways, dad would of never divorced her and I wouldn't have; Sue or my two little siblings now.

The rest of breakfast I spent thinking about how much all our lives had changed in the past five years. I loved the change it had taken. I lost a mother, but I gained a _mom_ and another sister and brother. My dad was happier than I had ever seen him, and Vanessa was...well she was Vanessa, simple as that.

"Ness, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I grabbed my keys out of the glass bowl next to the door while I waited for Ness to find dad's tie that she was borrowing for today.

Sue came wobbling over to give me a good-bye hug, laughing at the face I was sporting from my irritation of having been kept waiting.

"Relax," she rubbed my shoulders. "You're going to get yourself sick worrying so much."

I sighed knowing she was right. I was such a worry-wart, always worrying about anything and everything.

It was ten minutes before eight-thirty and unless I ignored the speed limit, there was no way we were getting to school in time for first period. I was glad we had gone to pick up our schedules last Wednesday, if not, we'd be even more late.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't find the tie I wanted to I had to grab another one," Ness rushed out as she came barreling down the stairs.

We both said good-bye to Sue – Charlie had left a few minutes prior – and ran down the driveway to my silver Range Rover that I had got as a birthday present on my sixteenth birthday. I threw my bag in the backseat as I started the engine barely putting on my seat-belt before I sped out of the half-circle drive.

"Are we picking Alice up?" Ness asked after a few minutes while fiddling with the stereo to put on some of her rock music.

I cringed at her choice but didn't bother to tell her to change it. She wouldn't listen anyways.

I shook my head. "No, she said her mom was dropping her off on the way to work."

"That sucks."

"Why would that suck? Her mom's always dropped her off...well except for a few times."

She rolled her eyes, the leather of the seat squeaking underneath her weight as she adjusted herself. "Oh, I don't know...maybe because it's so _lame_ being dropped off by your parents."

"Quit being ridiculous and judging, Ness. You know Alice's situation, she does what she needs to make her mom happy, they've been through a lot of stuff and you know it."

Alice had a rough upbringing. Her dad, James had skipped out on her and her mom, Charlotte when she was only three months old. Charlotte had only been fifteen years old when Alice had been born, it was tough on her raising a daughter, dealing with school and juggling an after school job. Her parents helped, but not all the time because they thought that it was Charlotte's responsibility to do everything on her own.

Everyone thought either she'd give up and put Alice for adoption, or she'd just drop school and be a single mom on a cashiers salary.

Charlotte, however, proved them all wrong when she managed to finish high school and get enrolled in community college to study nursing all the while raising her daughter the best she could. When Alice was ten, Charlotte married a man by the name of Riley. Just a few years later he skipped on them also. Charlotte went into depression after that and ever since she hasn't really been the same.

She still goes to work and somehow manages to care for Alice, but she's just like a shell of herself.

I felt sorry for Alice, she had to grow up so fast to be able to care for her and her mom. She blamed herself for everything that's happened, and as much as I tell her it isn't, she doesn't believe me.

-**xxx-**

When we pulled up into an empty space a few minutes later at Forks High, the first thing I noticed was how excited everyone seemed to be. There were groups of girls talking and flailing their arms excitedly as they talked to their friends while the boys just stood back in the background chatting calmly with their friends.

It seemed like everyone – except me – was excited about the first day.

Vanessa sat giddily in her seat, looking around like a kid in a candy store. I knew to her it must be a nice change from junior high. But really, there was nothing that exciting about high school. It was the usual stereotypical joint where either you made friends with the 'popular' kids or you just turned out to be a nobody.

"Wow. This is exciting," Ness squealed happily looking out through the window.

"I guess so," I smiled, turning off the ignition and sticking my keys in my jean pocket. "Come on, lets go find Alice and Angela so we can introduce you to some people. Are any of your friends here yet?"

Ness scoffed indignantly, getting out at the same time I did. At least the weather was nice today, a nice alternative to my mood.

"Who? Jacob and the pack? Of course...but they're probably smoking a joint behind the buildings."

I cringed. Ness was never one to have many 'girlfriends' she stuck with the guys instead since she swore they were drama free. I had to agree with her on some level, with girls you just never knew when they'd turn their back on you. Guys were different, they didn't judge they were just...there.

Jacob Black was Ness' best guy friend, although, Alice and I knew he had a huge crush on her. She was just too blind to see it. We were certain something would form between them sooner or later, it was impossible to _not_ like Jake. He was a total sweetheart and it helped that he was good looking too.

He was only fifteen, but already the kid was well past six-feet tall, with cropped, short black hair and hazel eyes. His tanned skin only helped to inform that he was part of the Quileute tribe from La Push, and his warm inviting smile could make anyone's heart warm. He was well built too. I had had the privilege of seeing topless when I drove by the cliffs over the summer, his chest was well defined as were his washboard abs.

He'd make the perfect boyfriend for my little sister.

_If only she would open her eyes and realize what she has in front of her._

I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't notice that I was about to walk into someone until it was too late. My body hit something, er, someone so hard that the force made me fall over and land on my bottom.

"Oomph."

"Shit!" I cursed, embarrassed that only a few minutes into the school day and already I had managed to make an ass of myself.

"Why don't you watch where you're fucking going?"

_Fuck my life. _

The familiar velvety voice spat venomously making me cower back a bit from the hostility clearly voiced in his words. Shit. Why did I have to bump into _him_ of all the people in the world? I was sure this was some sick joke. I had done something in my previous life that was so gruesome and unforgivable that God had to punish me by putting this...infuriating _man_ in front of me.

I looked up slowly, trying to muster up the worst glare that I could before picking myself up. Thankfully it hadn't rained and I had not fallen in a puddle of muddy water.

"Excuse me, oh, mighty King! I'm not the one standing in the middle of the parking lot like a fucking statue." I hissed. Freezing when I realized I had just talked back to Edward-freaking- Cullen.

Once again, _fuck my life_.

Why couldn't the earth just open up right now and swallow me up? It would have been a great thing right now.

The way Edward grinned at me – his signature lopsided smile – made me remember that he had seduced me and now he was acting like he didn't even know me.

_Jerk_.

"What was that?" He asked sounding amused.

I was like a deer caught in headlights when I realized I had not just thought those words. I had said them. Out-loud.

_Dear, God. Just kill me now!_

I felt the heat crawling up my chest, through my neck and up to my cheeks where my face no doubt resembled a tomato right about now.

"Bella, just leave it...let's go," I had forgot that Vanessa was next to me until her words cut through the haze of humiliation that was currently eating me alive.

I inhaled deeply, giving him a forced smile. "You're right, let's go Ness. I shouldn't be wasting my time on...this," I said, motioning to him from his head to his feet.

His green eyes glared angrily at me, a sneer forming on his perfect lips. "What was that little girl?" He asked. "You should really watch that dirty mouth of yours...unless you want to use it for _other _things." He smirked knowingly leading me to believe that he in deed _did _remember what had happened between us.

"Screw you," I spat, stomping off to the front doors with Vanessa hot on my heels carrying my backpack that I had dropped when I fell. I could hear the laughter of his friends that had just arrived even after I was a good distance away.

If the incident reflected how the rest of the day would be like, I knew that I'd be emotionally and physically drained by the time three-thirty came around.

_Stupid arrogant...ass!_

"Oh God, what happened now?" I heard Alice ask as I rounded the corner to the corner where she was leaning casually against the blue lockers. Jasper Hale had been talking to her but one look at my face and he quickly walked off after promising to see her later.

If I hadn't been so enraged, I would have been excited for her finally having had talked to her long-time crush.

I wrenched my assigned locker open, taking my bag from Ness and stuffing it inside as she explained to Alice what had happened outside. Of course, being the gossipers that they were, they started laughing when Ness told her that I called him a jerk and then told him to screw himself.

"Oh...my...god! I can't believe I missed that!" Alice panted in between laughter.

I scowled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, I can't believe I said that to...to...him! He's going to probably get his sister on me!"

This only caused them to howl in laughter even harder.

"Please, like Rosalie would do anything. I've heard her call him worse things."

"Wait, are you talking about the tall, leggy blonde with bright blue eyes and a permanent scowl on her face?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, why?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, pulling her bag higher up on her shoulder. "No reason. Just that, she was there behind him, she was laughing when you told him to screw himself."

I blanched.

Had I really called her brother a jerk and said those god-awful things to him. In front of her? That was the most scary –yet amazing- thing ever. Nobody, and I mean, _nobody_ messed with Rosalie Cullen. She was a bitch. Or so I had heard. The rumors were that her freshman year she had been raped by her then-boyfriend Royce King. A few months after that King went missing and nobody had heard of him since.

Rumors? Probably. But still nobody dared mess with her.

It took me by surprise that she would be laughing though. Wasn't she supposed to be angry that I had said those things to her younger brother?

Apparently not.

After talking a bit more and comparing schedules, we quickly marched off to class in separate ways.

Today was bound to be interesting.

-**xxx-**

First period AP Literature class was a complete and total drag. Mr Morris gave us the reading list for the school year and I was surprised to see that I had read most of the books on there, though it would make assignments easier for me, it also meant that I would have 'nothing' to do. I made a mental note to ask the counselor if I could switch courses or something.

Economics was my second period, Mrs Greene gave us the class syllabus and I was excited of the fact that we would actually get to cook in the class. I was pretty good at the whole kitchen thing so I knew I'd pass with flying colors.

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same. Teachers passed around class syllabus' and then gave us the rest of class to read them over to get accustomed to the idea of what the year held for us.

By the time lunch rolled around I was getting frustrated with how many times I had heard the rumor of the verbal lashing between Edward and I. Seriously, it wasn't much of a big deal! I didn't see what was so interesting about it.

High school kids were so dramatic though. In total I had heard about forty different versions of our discussion that I had trouble remembering which one was the truth.

The most comedic one of all had been the one I heard from Jessica Stanley.

According to her, I had tried to seduce Edward in his car this morning. After he told me he wasn't into me I decided to try and embarrass him in front of the whole school. I had rolled my eyes so hard at the absurdity of it all, I had thought that my eyeballs would permanently stick to the back of my brain.

"You okay there? You look like you're about to burst."

I whirled around to see the familiar smiling face of Jacob behind me. I gave him a smile, as I reached to give hm a friendly hug. "Hey! Where the heck have you been? I was asking Ness about you this morning." I pulled back and punched him softly in his arm.

"Around, you know." He shrugged, sticking his hands deep in his pockets.

I nodded, knowing that he didn't want to divulge about his drug and drinking habits.

We made small talk as we walked to the lunch que. I just grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. I wasn't all that hungry thanks to the huge breakfast Sue had prepared for us.

I watched in amazement as Jake piled up food after food onto his tray, grabbing one of everything until he was happy with the amount before we went to pay for our meal.

Alice, Ness, Angela, Ben and Jake's friends were already seated in the long, rectangular table by the outside cafeteria doors. Two seats were left open; one by Ness and one by Ben. I smirked to myself as I took the one between Ben and Paul – Jake's friend – letting Jake take the one next to Ness.

I caught the wink from Alice and I grinned back.

"Bella! I heard you punched Cullen in his crown jewels this morning." Paul stated, bumping me with his huge shoulder.

They table erupted in loud laughs gaining the attention of near-by tables. "Shut up, Paul." I slapped the back of his head.

He growled, pretending to nip at me as I laughed at his kid-like behavior. Paul was a Junior like Alice, Angela, Ben and I but he acted more like a freshman at times.

He was just like an over grown kid. A grown kid with really bad _anger_ problems.

Paul was one of the most small-tempered guys I knew. It was almost as if he was bi-polar or something. One minute he was all happy-go-lucky, the next he was pinning you against a wall while beating the shit out of you.

It was a scary thing.

"No, seriously though. Ness told me what he insinuated to you, just say the words and you know I'll take care of him for you." He slung a heavy, tanned arm over my shoulders.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle myself."

"Sure, Munchkin. Just know my offer is laid out on the table, I got your back Shorty."

I laughed, pinched his cheek and then pushed him off. "I won't forget."

The table was silent for a while, and only then did I notice that the entire room had grown insanely quiet. I swear I even heard crickets chirping.

"Wha-?" I cut myself off when I followed everyone's sight towards the cafeteria doors that were opposite the ones we were by.

My heart pounded furiously in my chest as Edward Cullen stood there, arms crossed over chest, scowl and glared directed at me. Chills crawled up my spine at the murderous glare that was meant for me.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger. What do you guys think is wrong with him? Why is he so angry? I'd love to know what you're thinking, so drop a line and I'll get back at you.**

**Next update: Hmm, I'm betting on Saturday.**

**One more thing! As you all already know, Bella is going to be preggers in this story & I have a poll running on my page based on the gender of Baby Swan...or is it Baby Cullen? :p Anyway, please feel free to vote so that we can have a definite gender!**

**Much love, Marie. (:**


End file.
